Crepúsculo - NO PUDE EVITARLO - One-shot
by LectoraModFantasma
Summary: Edward estaba resignado a una triste vida de inmortalidad junto con Carlisle, cosa que cambiara; debido a que Carlisle decidió transformar a Esme para salvarla. Edward poco a poco aceptara su nueva vida gracias a la presencia de Esme. [Dedicado a "andreasotoseneca"] EdwardxEsme


**Los personajes originales de la "Saga de Crepúsculo" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment.**

**NO PUDE EVITARLO**

**-.-.-.-.- POV Edward -.-.-.-.-**

Desde mi creación, solo conocía a Carlisle, se suponía que debíamos ser los únicos en esta travesía; pero eso se fue al traste, cuando él encontró a aquella mujer de nombre Esme. A palabras de mi "padre", ella mostró tanta alegría, hermosura y vitalidad cuando la atendió años antes por una pierna rota; provocando a tal grado que le sorprendiera con totalidad la noticia de que ella trato de quitarse la vida.

Y no pude convencerlo de que no la cambiara, en el momento que la llevo a nuestra propiedad; no quería que esa pobre mujer perdiera su alma, solo para ser "salvada" al ser transformada en un monstruo. Pero Carlisle insistió de que, sería una perdida muy grande si ella moría, así que accedí a regañadientes.

Después de 3 días, ella se levantó, debido que finalizo el proceso de transformación; su apariencia había cambiado de tal manera, que nos dejó a ambos sin aliento. Una hermosa cabellera de color caramelo, la cubría hasta los hombros, reflejaba con total precisión la luz que lograba entrar en la habitación; su rostro en forma de corazón mostraba una expresión de confusión adornada con ojos carmesí. Su figura lucía esbelta pero redondeada, a causa de haber sido madre en su anterior vida.

Ella se tensó al momento de vernos, era una reacción natural; podía oír todos sus pensamientos mezclados con sorpresa, confusión, miedo y… ¿Alegría? ¿Por qué ella tendría que estar alegre?

\- Señorita Esme, sé que esto es muy confuso. - Dijo Carlisle mientras se acercaba a ella con mucha paciencia y precaución. - Pero estamos aquí para ayudarle a entender todo lo que está ocurriendo. - Ella nos miró con detenimiento y emitió un bramido de advertencia, cosa que pareció asustarla más a ella que a nosotros. - No queremos lastimarle. - Continúo acercándose hasta que llego al lado de Esme, Carlisle le tendió su mano. - Seremos su familia si nos lo permite, le ayudaremos en esta nueva etapa; solo déjenos explicarle todo lo que está ocurriendo en estos momentos. - Carlisle hacia todo lo posible para estar tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba alerta, para evitar cualquier reacción negativa por parte de Esme.

En sus pensamientos había tanta confusión, pero también aceptación, y luego de unos segundos, ella tomo la mano de Carlisle. - De acuerdo. - De repente sintió la quemazón de su garganta, a tal grado que me provoco una sed excesiva. - ¡Ay! - Respondió en reacción y como reflejo llevo su delicada mano hacia su garganta.

Carlisle se sintió culpable. - Lo lamento. - Trato de disculparse con ella, al igual que lo hizo conmigo recién había iniciado mi nueva vida. - Lo que está experimentando, es debido a la sed. - Esme trataba con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el ardor.

\- ¿Por qué? - No supo cómo hacer la interrogante como ella deseaba, pero no podía pensar con claridad, y eso me estaba volviendo loco.

\- Carlisle. - Mi padre comprendió al instante cual era mi estado.

\- Señorita Esme. - Dijo Carlisle con total amabilidad. - Ahora es un vampiro, como nosotros; y ahora, necesita alimentarse. - Esme se asustó al entender lo que eso significaba. - Tranquila, cazaremos animales, como dije, le explicaremos todo. - Ella con más tranquilidad, se dejó guiar hacia el bosque que nos rodeaba.

Después de unos cuantos desfiguros debido a que ella no controlaba su fuerza y su velocidad, logramos que se alimentara; calmando así su sed que me atormentaba. Carlisle y yo también habíamos cazado, para que ella se sintiera más en confianza.

\- Señorita, espero pueda perdonarme; yo fui quien le cambio. - Comenzó a explicar Carlisle. - Lo hice para salvar su vida, no quería que alguien como usted tuviera ese final tan trágico. - No note ningún pensamiento de reproche, es más, no parecía molesta en lo absoluto. - Como usted sabe, nos conocimos hace unos años; por eso actué, su forma de ser hacia mi persona, me demostró que estaba tomando el camino correcto. -

Ella nos sonrió en respuesta, mostrándonos unos preciosos hoyuelos. - Es justo como le recordaba. - Miro a Carlisle con gratitud. - Tan compasivo. - Se concentraba para ver sus viejos recuerdos. - Gracias por salvarme. - Esas palabras sirvieron para que Carlisle liberara el peso de culpa; en mi caso, eso lo aumento, yo nunca le agradecí a Carlisle por haberme cambiado.

Es más, yo siempre deseaba que jamás me hubiese atendido, ni a mi madre; así nunca me habría condenado a una vida de inmortalidad. Pero, el actuar de Esme, me hacía declinar ante ese amargo pensamiento.

Luego, ella me miro con curiosidad. - Usted y yo, aún no nos hemos presentado. -

\- Lo lamento. - Dije apenado, si no fuese porque ya no teníamos sangre en nuestro ser, juraría que tendría el rostro rojo de vergüenza. ¿Dónde estaban mis modales? - Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. - Hice una leve reverencia.

\- Mucho gusto, joven Edward. - Correspondió la reverencia. - Mi nombre es Esme Anne… - De pronto la duda le carcomió, ella no sabía si debía dar su apellido de soltera o de casada; o el de nosotros, ya que formaba parte del clan.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - Carlisle intervino preocupado.

\- Sí. - Respondió algo dudosa. - Es solo que desconozco cuál es la forma correcta de presentar mi nombre; mi apellido de soltera era Platt, pero de casada era Evenson. - Mostró una cara de genuina incredulidad que me derritió el corazón. - Sin embargo, ya no estoy casada ¿Verdad? - Tanto Carlisle como yo asentimos, ella prácticamente murió, por lo que, ya no debía usar ese apellido.

\- Ahora sería Cullen, si lo prefiere. - Comente con cierto humor, cosa extraña en mí; ya que Carlisle pareció asombrado por mi estado de ánimo. - Nuestra familia es conocida por ese apellido. - Me trate de explicar, ganándome una risa discreta por parte de Carlisle. Esme solo me sonrió aún más, si pudiera ser posible.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Pasaron los meses y con algo de esfuerzo, ella se integró a la familia, su presencia le dio colorido a nuestras vidas; ya que, la casa se sentía viva debido a una atmósfera de alegría y amor. Carlisle no había mentido, la había descrito con total precisión. Esme era una mujer maravillosa, que debía ser protegida de todos los males.

Nos partió el corazón cuando ella nos contó que la había orillado al suicidio. El hombre, si es que merecía ese término; que se casó con ella, le maltrataba y abusaba de tal forma, que Esme no tuvo de otra que escapar con la semilla de esa bestia. Luego de intentar sobrevivir por su cuenta, dio a luz a su hijo; que, por desgracia, murió a los pocos días debido a una enfermedad pulmonar. Eso fue el final para ella, su pequeña felicidad se había esfumado y con ello sus ganas de vivir.

Dentro de mi crecía una amargura hacia ese monstruo. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser capaz de ponerle la mano encima a esa encantadora mujer? Deseaba poder encontrarlo para asesinarlo por tal fechoría, no merecía seguir existiendo en este mundo. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras me hicieron recordar la humanidad que había dado por perdida. - Pero ahora tengo una segunda oportunidad con ustedes, y no dejare que mi pasado envenene mi presente. - Y nos sonrió con total cariño, que cualquier rastro de furia y rabia desaparecía como si nunca hubiesen existido en nuestro ser.

Poco a poco, fui aceptando mi inmortalidad; ya que Esme, me demostraba junto con Carlisle que nosotros podíamos ser seres de luz y no de oscuridad como llegué a creer.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Me encontraba practicando en el piano, componiendo melodías, llevaba así un buen rato hasta que Carlisle se acercó a escucharme.

\- Últimamente has hecho composiciones bastante cálidas. - Apremió Carlisle.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. - No le di mucha importancia a su comentario. - No he tenido motivos para hacerlas melancólicas. -

\- ¿Cómo las tendrías, si Esme te tiene tan feliz? - Esa interrogante hizo que me detuviera, mire a mi alrededor para corroborar que ella no estaba en la habitación; aun así, ella podría escucharnos. - Relájate, ella está en el jardín, decorando la fuente. - Dijo Carlisle con picardía.

\- Ella es una excelente compañía. - Me excuse en seguida. - Cualquiera podría sentirse así al ser honrado con su presencia. -

Carlisle parecía dudoso, pero sabía que lo mejor era expresarse, ya que descubriría con mi don cualquier cosa que él tratara de ocultar. - He visto como la miras Edward, va más allá del cariño de "hermanos" o de "amigos". - Me examino de arriba a abajo. - Y parece que no lo has notado, pero has cambiado. - No sabía a qué se refería. - La amas. - Esas palabras me cayeron como agua helada.

\- Carlisle. - Me levante de mi asiento. - ¿A caso eso está mal? - Sentí cierta inquietud. - ¿No lo tengo permitido? - Me había apegado tanto a las reglas de Carlisle, que no entendía si había roto alguna de ellas. Al principio sentía recelo al tener que seguirlas porque mi ser me gritaba por sangre humana, pero desde la llegada de Esme, eso paso a segundo plano.

\- Edward, yo no puedo interferir en tus sentimientos. - Me tomo de los hombros para tranquilizarme. - Ni en los de ella. - Eso me tomo por sorpresa.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Pregunte con una pequeña ilusión y anhelo.

\- Edward, ella se ve que corresponde a tu afecto. ¿Acaso no lo has notado en sus pensamientos? - Carlisle parecía confundido.

\- Evito leer sus pensamientos, al igual que los tuyos. - Aclaré. - No quería quitarles su privacidad, además, ella es una dama, merece su espacio. - Me parecía una blasfemia escudriñar sus mentes sin su consentimiento.

Eso pareció aclarar cualquier duda de Carlisle. - Solo lo que te puedo decir Edward, es que Esme trajo luz a tu existencia, y por eso estoy totalmente agradecido con ella. - Carlisle me abrazo. - Y apoyare cualquier decisión que tomen, porque son mi familia. - Correspondí el abrazo, jamás creí sentir de nuevo esa calidez en mi interior debido al amor de mis seres queridos.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Luego, un día, salimos de cacería; Esme insistió que fuéramos más lejos, que deseaba encontrar presas nuevas. Carlisle y yo accedimos, si no podíamos darle el gusto de beber sangre humana, al menos que fuera donde ella escogiera.

Mire con entusiasmo como su preciosa figura se preparaba para atacar a un puma, que se situaba en un árbol; pero de pronto, Esme cambio su dirección.

\- ¡Carlisle! - Solté con pánico. - ¡Ha olido sangre humana! - Así que emprendimos una carrera hacia Esme, debíamos detenerla antes de que hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Como pude, incremente mi velocidad, ella me llevaba ventaja debido que ejercía un impulso que la ayudaba a recorrer más terreno; aun así, logre alcanzarla y la derribe. - ¡Suéltame, Edward! - Estaba forcejeando contra mí, pero no la solté. - ¡Quiero su sangre! - No había rastro de control en su mirada, ya que, sus ojos mostraban un profundo color negro.

\- Yo sé que sí. - Respondí en forma de consuelo. - Pero no vale la pena, Esme. - Ella tiraba a morderme, para liberarse. - Si matas a esa persona, te estarás matando a ti también. - Esme me miro con rabia, pero parecía ceder ante mis palabras. En su interior aún estaba la urgencia de sangre; y no pude evitarlo, la besé. No supe porque hice esa acción, pero pareció funcionar, ya que ella se relajó totalmente y correspondió el beso con hambre.

Desconocía en que momento llego Carlisle a nuestro lado, tan solo nos habíamos dejado llevar por ese beso tan anhelado, tan deseado y tan soñado. Me aleje de Esme, que me miraba de nuevo con cariño. - Será mejor que cacemos en otro momento. - Nos sonrió Carlisle mientras se dirigía de nuevo a casa.

Esme al ver que Carlisle nos dejaba a solas, me acaricio la mejilla. - Lamento tanto haberte atacado, Edward. - En su mirada dorada había tristeza. - No sé qué me paso. - Trataba de comprender lo que había ocurrido, estaba tan perturbada consigo misma; era como si se hubiese convertido en otra persona, y yo entendía perfectamente esa sensación.

La tome de las manos. - Esta bien, es natural. - Le sonreí para que se sintiera mejor. - Yo tampoco pude controlarme con totalidad, pero Carlisle fue muy paciente conmigo. - Bese sus manos, recordando las primeras semanas de "nacido", en más de una ocasión casi destroce a Carlisle, pero eso no dejo de motivarlo para guiarme por el buen camino. - Y seré igual contigo, porque no estás sola en esto. - Esme era mi nuevo motor para no sucumbir al deseo de la sangre; cualquier rastro de rebeldía desapareció cuando Esme se unió a mi familia. - Luchemos juntos para ser mejores. ¿Te parece? - Ella me mostró su bella sonrisa y se abalanzo a mí, para un nuevo beso.

Mis brazos la rodearon en búsqueda de más cercanía y ella hizo lo mismo. Carlisle tenía razón, ella trajo luz a mi existencia, y haría lo que fuera para protegerla, amarla y respetarla. Ya tenía un nuevo motivo para seguir con vida, y eso se lo debía a Carlisle; quien, con su enorme compasión, salvo al amor de mi nueva y maravillosa existencia.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias por leer este one-shot, esta historia fue inspirada por un review de "andreasotoseneca". Así que, apreciare cualquier review que deseen mandar. Acepto sugerencias o ideas de lo que les gustaría que escribiera. **


End file.
